Poisoned Rose
by HTKWolfe
Summary: Poisoned Rose, two simple words that strike fear into the hearts of fighters, those who don't consider the legend to be myth at any rate. But who are they, and where did they come from? How did they emerge as the most revered group to ever take part in street fighting? Here's your chance to find out.


There is no greater truth than in battle. Your flaws as a fighter, and as a person are exposed for all to see. But once in a lifetime someone comes along who can rise above insurmountable odds to become invincible.

Many years ago, before the cerulean speedster had even worn out his first pair of shoes, there was a young Echidna lady. She had lived her whole life with her grandfather never knowing her parents outside of photographs, but she had never really been sad about it. She loved her life, loved life in general, not a difficult feat when one is barely 14 years old.

Her name was Cinder.

She lived outside of the city called Station Square in a house built by her ancestors. The Shorehaven Dojo had stood on a cliff overlooking the sea ever since her family had first landed on the beach below. White Walls of stone topped with Oriental style wooden tops surround the dojo, and the homestead itself. The house is in the center of the property with the Dojo itself set behind a beautiful garden positioned between the two buildings. Cherry trees stand like sentries on either side of a cobblestone path that leads past a large koi pond, on the other side of which is a traditional rock garden where boulders the sizes of various furniture rest in a bed of sand.

As you might guess Cinder has lived a life of tradition, and the martial arts. And who is this grandfather who gave her such a life?

Orion Shorehaven walks down the cobblestone path towards a small bench set by the pond. He is quite old, and it shows in his pale orange fur, and the faint streaks of white in the natural dreadlocks of his kind. He wears a brighter orange Gi edged with blue highlights embroidered with designs of rolling ocean waves. In his right hand he carries a simple staff of oak which he leans on ever so slightly to support his weight.

He chuckles softly at the little Echidna he finds on the bench, a piece of bread in her hand that she breaks into pieces the size of fingernails before tossing onto the surface of the water. Unlike her grandfather she is a bright scarlet red, much like her father had been. However the ice blue eyes of the Shorehaven bloodline sparkle with mirth as she gingerly touches the surface of the water, and giggles when a Koi comes up to kiss it. She too wears a Gi, though hers is white with the same oceanic borders.

"Waverider," Orion calls softly as he approaches.

Cinder perks up, and hops from her knees to her feet before rushing over to hug him. "Good morning, Grandsire!"

Orion chuckles as he rubs her head softly. As always the use of her nickname brings to mind one of his favorite life memories. Cinder had seen men surfing on the beach below, Orion had allowed her to come with him when he went to ask the visitors to make sure they cleaned up after themselves. She had wanted to learn to surf ever since, but a surfboard for one of her size had been difficult to acquire.

But stubborn, and impatient like many young Echidnas she hadn't waited on him to grant her wish. She had simply rolled a six foot log to the edge of the water, and rode it out into the rolling waves. By the time Orion had made it down to the beach she had already saved herself from drowning, her stubborn nature having been her saving grace with keeping ahold of her floatation device. Since then "Waverider" has been an endearing nickname with just a bit of bite to keep her from making as much a fool of herself in the future.

He looks around, "Good morning my child… The other students should be arriving soon. Why not get your partner out of bed? I have a special lesson for the both of you before classes begin."

"Yes Sifu!" She stretches up, and he leans in to accept a kiss on the cheek before she rushes through the back door, pausing only to put on some house slippers. Afterwards she jogs through the living room, and around the left corner to the stairs which she takes two at a time. Once at the top she jogs back to the back room, and pounds a palm on the wall beside the sliding door.

"Des!" She pounds three more times, "Wake up Des, Grandsire has a special lesson! I'll drag you down the stairs, you know I will!"

"I'm up, I'm up…" A male voice yawns. Some shuffling later, and a crimson red echidna comes out wearing a matching gi to Cinder's including his belt, though his belt is newer. He's about Cinder's age and an inch or two taller with a slightly more muscular body, an echidna from the Magmastorm clan. Since his clan was also narrowing out, his father enrolled him when he was very young. The reasoning for this flew over Destro's head, but the fact that he had a friend not only his own age but his own race was comforting. He rubs sleep from his eyes, stretching a little. "Morning Cin. What's the special lesson? Cleaning the baths again?"

She thinks, but then shakes her head. "I don't think so… the way he said it reminded me of when we got our black belts. Maybe it's something new!" She smiles, folding her hands behind her hips as she steps back, "Ready to go find out?"

"Lemme brush my teeth. I don't wanna get gingivitis." He heads for the bathrooms, returning after a quick brushing. "Alright, let's go."

They head down, and slip into their outside shoes before headed around back to Orion. The elderly Echidna smiles at them with a grin. "Good morning Destro, did you sleep well?"

"Until I was woken up." Destro grumps teasingly.

Orion raises an eyebrow, but grins as he plays along, "Oh? Well then if you wish you may simply return to bed. I cannot teach those who will not learn."

Cinder elbows her best friend, "Which will just make it easier for me to make you eat sparring mat!"

"Is that a challenge, Waverider?" Destro's eyes gain a competitive fire.

"You know it is!" She raises a fist as she leans in so close their noses touch.

Bonk!

They both step back, shaken to reality by a love tap to their foreheads by Orion's staff. "Alright my children, it is all fun and games until someone gets too serious…"

"...What's our special lesson, Sifu?" Destro rubs his head.

Orion smiles, and steps sideways towards a cherry tree. "Today I am going to teach you about Chi."

Cinder tilts her head, "What is 'Chi,' Sifu?"

"...Life," he replies softly, and then raises a hand to the trunk of the tree. A spot of moss shifts on the bark, and then before their eyes it starts to grow larger, thicker, trailing along under Orion's palm as he hovers his hand along a branch towards a closed cherry blossom that blooms in seconds before their eyes.

Destro's eyes widen. "Whoa…! We'll be able to do that?"

"Perhaps," he replies to his awed students. "Not all that know about Chi can use it, or rather they are no longer capable. And those who are capable struggle with it, for to master Chi you must first master yourself. You have to master your emotions, and learn to harmonize with your surroundings."

Cinder looks excited as she asks, "How do we start?!"

He chuckles, and says, "I am planning to help it awaken in the both of you. By using the Chi within me to touch on the Chi within you it will allow your bodies to acknowledge its presence, and grow to better accommodate it. You are still young so your bodies are developing, and as such you have a chance to master it more easily than most…"

His expression turns somber as he kneels before them, "However… if I do this then the two of you must promise me something."

Destro tilts his head curiously. "What is it, Sifu?"

He looks between the two of them in turn. "...Promise me you will look out for one another. Our kind is strong by design, and even in its most base of uses Chi can be sword and shield… But I fear for the both of you. Should you accept this path, and love turn to hate the consequences would be dire… So please… Promise me."

Cinder looks to Destro, and nods, bowing to Orion. "I promise, Sifu."

Destro looks at Cinder for a bit, studying her intently before he returns his attention to Orion and nods solemnly. "I promise too."

Orion smiles, and releases his staff as he pulls the two of them into a soft hug. "My children… my world… This gift I bestow so that whatever the storm that lies ahead, by your shoulder I protect you…"

He places a hand on the back of their heads, and closes his eyes. A warm sensation like someone broke an egg over their heads washes over them as his hand travels down their necks to rest between their shoulders. A great swell of heat blooms in their chests like a fire in their gut that starts to flow through their veins. It's subtle, but enough for them to notice it.

Orion carefully takes his hands away from them, and then picks up his staff. "It… is done," he says solemnly.

Destro studies his own hands, flexing his fingers. "I feel it… but I don't know how to use it…"

Orion takes them to the bench, and chuckles as Cinder punches the air a few times to experiment. Snapping his fingers to get her attention he calmly says, "As I said, to master Chi you must first master your emotions. There are as many elements in Chi as there are in nature, which is because everything in nature has Chi. And every form of Chi has an emotional tie that will allow you to borrow energy from that element, or even persuade the element itself as you saw me do with the tree."

Cinder glances back at the tree, "So… everything in nature has emotions? Even rocks?"

He gives her a proud smile, and nods. "Yes, even the stones beneath your feet. They are patient, unyielding, and stubborn to a fault. I suppose that means that it is a good place for you both to start, all you must do is practice patience after all," he informs them with a hint of a teasing tone.

Destro groans. "Patience? I'm gonna be stuck here forever waiting for Cinder to learn that…"

Cinder snaps him a sour look, "Oh like you're any better!"

"Well then let's see. If I master the patience aspect of this training before you… I get your dessert when we next have dessert!" Destro smirks.

"Deal!"

Orion chuckles, "Well, it seems you both have the element of Fire nearly mastered a bit too easily."

Cinder blinks, "We… we do?"

Orion explains, "Just as Earth is patient, Fire is Passion. Love, Hate, Anger, Determination, these are many faces of the Element of Fire which resides in all of us living creatures. However it is the most dangerous as well. A rock will not throw itself, but Fire will consume all if left unchecked."

"Well then how do we use the element of Fire Chi?" Destro questions. "Shouldn't we be able to use it?"

Orion takes a moment to collect his thoughts before replying, "Do you remember the first lesson I ever taught you?"

Cinder nods, "Never strike in anger."

"Precisely… Anger will cloud the mind, and so to make use of the flames within your heart you must be able to keep your mind clear. When using it think of what makes you passionate, not angry. Think of your goals, the willpower of your determination to see them through, the ones that you love that you may call on this power to protect."

Orion holds out his hand, and with a smile tongues of flame rise from between his fingers. "Right now I think of you both, of how this lesson must be learned so that this power can defend you, and how in understanding it this power cannot be used against you."

"So… we need to understand Earth to be able to fully master Fire?" Destro asks, making sure that he was understanding properly.

Orion shakes his head, "No, every element must be mastered in its own rite before you should begin to learn how they affect one another. I am using these as examples, though I would prefer to begin with Earth as it is the safest element to begin with. As I said before, Fire will consume if left unchecked yet also winds will Gale, and tides will flow of their own accord. Earth is a patient mentor, and guide to start with."

Destro nods softly, sitting on the ground. "So how will we know when we've learned enough patience to access Earth Chi?"

Orion considers that, "...You will feel like a rock."

Cinder pouts, "But that just means Destro will win our bet when he goes to sleep tonight!"

Destro sticks his tongue out. "You say that like you don't sleep." He sits on a stone slab on the path. "So… is there a posture to this?"

"Not really," Orion replies. "And you can practice later when you have more free time. For now it is time to begin morning exercises."

Destro nods and stands. "Yes Sifu."

The students bow to their teacher, and set off to begin their usual morning paces. In Cinder's mind however thoughts buzz like a bee hive. So she has power inside her, huh? She never liked the idea of superpowers, they always seemed to be an easy way out of tough situations. Like most her kind she is a warrior at heart, and thrives on pitting herself against the toughest odds available. This Chi however sounds different because from the way Orion explained it almost everyone has the potential to use it.

That puts a smile on her face, and she flexes her fingers into fists as she savors the gentle buzz under her skin.

After their exercises and breakfast, Destro attempts to get a head start on Cinder, trying to become one with the rocks. Despite being an echidna, he always prided himself on having a more level head than Cinder… even if it was only like 10% more level-headed.

After a bathroom break he finds Cinder in the training room, sitting on her knees with her hands on her thighs, and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Her breathing is controlled so it is easy to guess she is attempting to meditate as she stares at the stone in front of her. But really she seems unfocused, every now and then glancing to a set of tall candlesticks.

Destro smiles and sits across from her, copying her pose. "Did you get it yet?"

She shakes her head, "No… and I don't think I'll win our bet. Grandsire said we both already have access to Fire Chi, and even if it's dangerous… no, because it's dangerous we ought to be starting with it I think, if only so we don't get caught off guard by it…"

Destro frowns softly "There's a reason Sifu said we should start with Earth… I think we should listen to him."

"I know… but he said it was safest, that's all. It feels like an easy way to learn Chi to me…"

He sighs. "Well you do that, and I'll watch. If we both go out of control, I don't want to see Grandsire's look of disappointment… We should make sure we don't do that."

She nods, and closing her eyes she focuses inwards on the energy pulsing gently within her. Orion said it responded to Passion. She thinks on what makes her passionate… The first thing to come to mind is her love for the martial arts, and how through them she has been getting stronger. Then she thinks of her dream, the burning desire within her to become the strongest, the greatest warrior in the history of her people, maybe even the world.

Feeding that dream she can feel the energy in her get more intense like throwing a log on the fire, the power slowly rising. With a smirk she opens her eyes, "I can feel it… It's amazing…"

Destro watches curiously. "I don't see anything… try focusing it on a finger like Sifu!"

Raising her hand she points upwards, and stares at her finger. She furrows her eyebrows as she tries to will the power into the single digits… but try as she might she can't make a visible effect. She sighs, and flexes the finger, blinking in surprise at the sensation. "...Interesting… it does feel stronger, just a little… I'll need a lot more practice, but it's progress I suppose."

"Hey Des!" Another male voice calls over as a group of three boys enter, all young wolves about their age. They wear the uniform Gi of the Shorehaven Dojo, and drop their bags by the door. The lead one calls, "Morning man! Come help us stretch, leave the girl for a bit!"

Cinder rolls her eyes, the triplet pups have always treated her like a stray pet despite it being her home. But they get along well with Destro, and she understands it's important for him to have friends besides her so she puts up with their remarks from a distance. It's not like they have a chance of stealing her best friend anyhow.

"Fine, but don't expect me to go easy on you low belts." Destro smirks and stands, following the three out. "What's up, Mitch? Still being a jerk?"

The oldest triplet, Mitch, rolls his eyes with a sigh, "Sticks and stones, Egghead. So are you gonna help us with our stretches?"

"You make it sound like you're only here to learn how to beat people up. Martial arts is more than cool moves, it's a culture. If you don't understand that culture, then you don't understand why you're learning the moves!" Destro states as he bows onto the main training area, walking to the middle.

They follow his lead, bowing onto the mat as well before Mitch replies, "What, are we gonna learn to make sushi or something? We came to learn the moves. Maybe if you focused on them instead of history you'd beat the girl more often." His brothers snicker at that, and Mitch looks pleased with his logic.

Suddenly, Destro sweeps Mitch to the ground, Mitch landing flat on his back. Destro stands casually, asking with snark, "Now, where did that move come from? Who discovered it was actually viable in combat? If you don't know, maybe you should look it up at the library while you don't learn martial arts."

Mitch groans as he sits up, "Showoff… Doesn't change the fact that you're the Number 2 student here to a girl…"

"What exactly does that make you," a much younger female voice asks. A five year old white hedgehog with red quill tips smiles at them from her place at the edge of the mat. She too wears the Gi of the Dojo, albeit a much smaller one.

"Oh get lost Lilly," Mitch grumps at her.

"It's Lilith," she grumps right back, and crosses her arms with a puffy-cheeked pout.

"The Silver medal in the Olympics still shows you're the second best in the world." Destro retorts. "Besides, we're definitely both Gold medallists. While your attitude certainly isn't anywhere close to Bronze. Now, stretch those legs instead of that mouth, because you sure aren't winning any medals talking back to a high-ranking belt!"

Mitch's brothers start their stretches, but Mitch being an arrogant little shit just has to have the last word. "Yeah sure, make all the excuses you want. If you really were so serious about this martial arts stuff you wouldn't settle for second best silver. You're really okay with letting her be better than you? Some martial artist, I thought everyone who took this stuff as seriously as you wanted to be the best…"

"I do want to be the best. And someday I'll be there, while you'll still be here trying to figure out what Jeet Kune Do means." Destro roughly helps Mitch start his stretches.

Lilith then heads over to Cinder who is now meditating with a smile. "Hey Cinder!"

Cinder opens her eyes,and smiles wider. "Good morning, Lilith. How are you today?"

"I'm okay, but Mitch is being a butt again."

"Well that's why he's Mitch," Cinder chuckles, and offers a fist to bump. "What do we always say…?"

"Girls rule, and Boys drool!" Lilith giggles as they fist bump.

"That's right," Cinder giggles, and starts helping Lilith with her stretches.

Orion walks in a few minutes later, and nods in satisfaction. "Good, very good my students. Now then, everyone into pairs, and to your mats. You've practiced forms diligently for a whole week so now it is time to see how well your bodies remember them."

Destro stands readily, tugging his belt tight as he walks to his mat. Cinder joins him moments later, and bows onto the mat. Taking a slow breath she takes a stance with her right foot slightly forward, and raises her fists to shoulder level. "Ready, Des?"

Destro brings his fists up to nose level, bouncing lightly on his feet. "Born ready!"

Cinder launches the attack, reversing her stance on approach with her left hand testing his blocks so she can attack an opening with her right fist to his core. Destro blocks her left hand as he performs a jumping kick with his right leg, switching his stance to match hers in midair. It's nearly fast enough, Cinder blocking with her right forearm, and switching to Karate for a right straight to his gut while he's still inches off the ground.

Destro brings his open hands down to catch her punch, rolling backwards to mitigate the force of the attack as he returns to his feet. He narrows his eyes with a smirk as he switches to a Moi Thai stance.

Cinder grins as she slides back into an open-palmed Judo stance. "Not bad… Maybe I oughta give Chi a try…" She narrows her eyes, and takes a slow breath as she calls up what power she can within her to her limbs.

"Only if you get it out before I deck you!" Destro charges in with a flying side kick.

Her hand snaps out faster than he expected however, and deflects the kick. Stepping into her now off balance partner's open back she punches between the shoulders with a right hook that takes her by surprise with its power. Not only is he sent flying off the mat, but he bounces on the floor before hitting the far wall.

She gasps, and rushes to his side in a panic, "Destro?! Sweet Chaos I'm so sorry, I didn't know it would be that powerful!"

Orion quickly walks over, and thanks the universe that Echidnas are made of tough stuff so the young boy is only dazed.

Destro groans, laying on the floor. "...Ow… I'mma get you for that..."

Cinder bows her head, "I'm sorry… please don't hate me…"

Destro sits up slowly, checking his body to make sure nothing was broken. "Well… I'm alive and only have bruises." He stands and cracks his back. "Maybe don't do that again until I can?"

She nods, and hugs him with a smile.

He flicks her nose playfully. "There. Now we're even."

Orion smiles softly, and stands. "Perhaps we should end training early for the day, and take everyone down to the beach. Does that sound like fun?"

Destro perks. "The beach? Okay!" He looks at Cinder hopefully. "Wanna see who builds the bigger sandcastle?"

"Oh you're on!" She rushes for the main house with a smile.

He follows, hurrying to his room to change. When they come back out ready to play he recalls she had bought a new swimsuit recently.

Cinder wears a black bikini with pink Hawaiian print flowers on it. It looks really good on her considering her lifestyle hasn't left much fat on her figure, even one her age who should still have some baby fat. It accents her red fur nicely, and the print draws some attention to her bust. She's somewhere between a large B, and a small C in the chest, and her behind is nicely rounded and toned.

Destro's eyes go wide as his jaw drops, his eyes wandering her body and taking in her features. "Whoa… Cinder, you look…" He catches himself, clearing his throat and looking away. "You look pretty in that swimsuit."

She blushes the faintest bit as she looks him over. "Thank you… You're trunks are nice." Then she quickly heads for the beach.

Orion watches them in amusement, and shakes his head softly as he gets a box of floatation toys. "Des, please help me carry these down the trail…"

"Yes Sifu." Destro helps his teacher carry the beach supplies down to the beach. Once there, he starts setting everything up, looking around for Cinder.

He finds her helping Lilith put on her sunscreen, and seems very intent on keeping her eyes anywhere but on him.

Once he's finished setting up, he heads over. "Ready to make the biggest sandcastles?" He smiles.

Cinder nods, and hops up, "I'll get the buckets."

"I'll get the shovels." Destro goes to collect them.

Orion smiles as he watches the children play for a few hours, glad for having this sanctuary for them. A few times he needs to tell off the triplets, but overall it's a moment of peace.

Eventually, Destro and Cinder build a sandcastle almost big enough to build in… though there's noticeable gaps where they almost neared each other, only to quickly retreat before touching.

Orion chuckles, thinking one day they might make a nice couple. Possibly continue his family line with the ideals he himself was raised with.

Suddenly, a massive wave catches the two off guard, slamming into them and making them disappear underwater with half of their sandcastle.

Orion jumps to his feet in worry, gripping his staff tightly.

The waves recede, a lump of sand indicating where the two got washed up. A few seconds later, Destro shifts and removes the sand, shaking it off with a groan. "Cin, you okay?" He looks down and freezes, eyes wide.

Cinder is on her side, twisted to face upwards a bit. The waves had pressed them quite close… much too close. He has one hand on her behind, a finger under her swimsuit.

He yelps and pulls his hands away, trying to backtrack before Cinder realizes this. She scrambles up with a blush, "I'm done!"

Orion chuckles, "Are we all?"

"Y-yeah, I'm going to go wash this sand off." He starts collecting their tools.

Orion takes them up to the dojo, and excuses them to the bathhouse as he puts their toys away.

Destro collects his after bath clothes and goes to the men's side of the bathhouse, washing all the sand off himself before lowering into the hot steamy water with a sigh. He tries not to, but his mind keeps wandering to the situation before. They had been that close before, but he had never felt like that previously. Was something wrong with him?

He hears the triplets chuckling, and muttering to themselves at the wash stations. Occasionally they shoot a glance at him, but mostly keep to themselves.

He swallows, his heart pounding. Did they see? They must have, they're gossiping. How could he possibly salvage this situation? He clenches his fists, trying to put on a hard face. No, he will keep his ego intact, no matter how hard they tried to bruise it.

The oldest says, "At least you come on top at her at one thing, wiping out!" That makes the brothers laugh.

"That and actually interacting with the water. I wonder why? Oh right, wet dog smell." He retorts.

"Dude, that's so cheesy," the middle brother calls. "You really think we haven't heard it before? Our mom teases us with that every other night."

The youngest calls, "Not something we can help. Hey, kinda like your losing streak!"

"Hey, shut up! For your information… I threw the last fight." He smirks.

The oldest turns to look at him, "Really? Yeah right…"

"I'm serious, dude. Do you really think I'd let her hit me with such a powerful attack? All I had to do was punch her hard enough to break her concentration, but I didn't want to hit her pretty face." He swallows internally, but keeps his tough guy facade up, casually stretching.

The wolves share a look that says they're not buying it, but leave it alone. Their ears perk after a few minutes though.

Destro blinks, watching them. "What? Something wrong?"

Looking up they see where the wall separating the men's bath from the women's stops about a foot short of the ceiling. On it is one hand with a death grip on the wood as Cinder pulls herself over the dividing wall. Her eyes land on Destro, burning with a fury that he's never seen in them before.

Destro stiffens. "C-Cin? D-did you hear that? I-I can explain!" He trails off has Cinder lands on the ground, his jaw dropping as his eyes bug out from his head.

For many years to come he would curse puberty for bringing his attention to her naked figure instead of the heavy shower head she had broken off the wall on her way to the floor. He didn't even notice it until she cracks him up the side of the head with it, knocking him to the ground before she proceeds to beat him with it.

"I cannot believe you! You never looked down on me, no matter what they said, or so I thought! I thought I was earning my skills, growing to be the best here by my own merits! But the whole time it was you?! You were mocking me all the years we knew each other?!"

So blinded is she by rage she hasn't even noticed she's tapped into her Chi, or the actual damage she brings down on him. She only wants to make him hurt.

"Cin please stop! Cin! Please! Cinder!" Destro pleads, curling in on himself. It's all he can do, she won't give him a chance to defend himself. "HELP! SIFU HELP!"

Then there's a sickening crack noise as the shower head comes down on his back. Cinder hesitates then as she brings the shower head up for another swing.

Destro howls in pain, tears in his eyes as blood oozes all over his body from the gashes she gave him.

Cinder barely has a chance to cool her temper before Orion bursts in with some scared wolves behind him. He stares in horror, and numbly hurries to Destro to examine him. Cinder backs away, looking at her makeshift weapon before rushing out of the room.

Orion is too fixated on his injured student to notice, and says, "Someone call 911! Destro, my boy can you hear me?"

"My back… Cinder hit my back and… oh Chaos, my legs… I can't feel my legs… Sifu I can't feel my legs!"

Orion stares in horror, and tears form in his eyes as he puts a hand on his head. "It's alright my boy, just rest, and don't move. Medicine works wonders these days, I'm sure they can mend you. Just don't move, or make it worse…"

"Cinder… where's Cinder? Please, tell her I didn't mean it, I'm sorry…!" Destro whimpers in agony.

"Sssshhh my boy… We all make mistakes, especially when angry… just lie still… just lie still…"

/Dear Grandsire,

By the time you read this my choice will be well made. Tonight has taught me that the world I thought I knew may very well be a lie, and so to prove it to myself and you I've decided to venture out to find out for myself. Please don't look for me, I will return once I have my answer. I swear when that day comes I will be a fighter worthy of my warrior bloodline.

I love you forever and always,

Cinder/

Orion stares at the note, and then around at the now empty bedroom where his pride and joy had lived until scarcely an hour ago. He lowers himself into a chair at Cinder's writing desk, staring down at the note in his hands.

"There is no such thing as a bad student," he whispers softly to himself, bowing his head slowly. "Only a bad teacher…"


End file.
